Death of a Narnian Princess
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Adalaide is a Mary Sue who happens to be already in Narnia and she's after the High King not to be taken seriously


**Disclaimer: I only own Princess Adelaide Almira(Not her full name)**

In the fourth month of the Pevensies reign over Narnia princesses came from all over seeking the hand of Peter,High King of Narnia. He was getting tired of it,tired of the giggly princesses who fluttered their eyelashes and cooed when they talked.

The last princess was particularly annoying ,she giggled after every word Peter said .Peter had gotten a headache just listening to her and today again another princess was coming to Cair

"Do I really have to be here?" Peter asked half-whining half groaning.Susan nodded,

"You are High King,silly and they are coming for you,besides I have to put up with empty headed princes too" she reminded him " and in a few years time Lucy and Ed will too. So don't whine it's unbecoming to the High king"

Lucy and Edmund looked horrified when Susan said that,Peter pushed his chair back "Might as well get it over with" he looked as if he was going to be put to death .He slumped in his throne .

"Announcing Princess Adelaide Almira Fabiola Isolde Mersira Olga and her father King Clovis of Terabintha " a faun led the two people into the throne room

Princess Adelaide had dark brown hair, pale skin ,green eyes.She was wearing a green gown that was cut low in the front,Susan covered Lucy's eyes and Peter covered Edmund's

"Oooooh! I'm sooooo glad to be here,I just knew you were going to be handsome" she shrieked (literally she shrieked) ."Would it be absolutely positively wonderful if we married Petey-Wetey" she cooed

Edmund snorted,Lucy bit her lip to keep from giggling,Susan sighed shaking her head while trying to hide a smile,Peter looked ready to die or at least crawl under his throne

"Aren't you going to invite us to stay" King Clovis demanded the boy-king

"Oooooh yes! do invite us we'd be absolutely grateful and you and I can get to know each other better" Adelaide shrieked .

Susan looked at Peter, he had a look of abject terror on his face

"Of course,we welcome you" Susan said ever the polite queen

"Ooooh! " Adelaide shrieked coming around to Peter's throne and latching onto his arm,"I can't believe you and I will be married and I'll be high queen" she giggled

"I never... I never said..I" Peter stammered his face red, he looked to his siblings for support,they were looking elsewhere trying not to laugh.

Peter gulped,he was on his own here,"I..I...I don't think we should um marry"

Adelaide pouted ,"Whyyyyy ever not,don't you love me,Petey darling,I love you?"

she whined

"I...I .. just think that I um I um " Peter gabbled nervously. To his horror and everyones surprise Adelaide burst into tears loud sobs that racked her whole body,

"Yooouuuu don't like meeeeee!" she wailed "I'm going to go throw myself off the cliff" she threatened

"Would you ,please" Edmund said under his breath.

Peter bit his lip,he hated making girls cry even if it was an annoying princess with a voice that was the equivilant of nails on a chalkboard.

"I'll think about it" he stammered fleeing from the room.

Princess Adeliade was by far the most irritating princess ,Peter ever had the misfortune to meet,she clung to him tightly and giggled after everything she said and guffawed after everything he said(even if it wasn't funny),but that wasn't the worst part.Peter hated the way she treated Susan,Edmund and Lucy.Susan she treated with indifference,she treated Edmund like he was an idiot and she treated Lucy as if she were a baby,she even spoke baby talk to Lucy as if she were some sort of infant and not an eight year old.

"Could I kill her,please" Lucy begged fingering her dagger

"Me first!" Susan cried

"Face it,Pete,she's the worst princess of them all "Edmund said,the forur of them were sitting in the gardens,the only safe place since Adelaide hated nature

"Peeeeeeteeeeeey!" came the dreaded voice,then came Adeliade a huge silly grin plastered to her face,she squeezed herself in between Susan and Peter practically pushing Susan off the ornate bench.

"There you are,you silly thing,I thought you left me" Adeliade clung to his arm,"Tell me do you just love my new gown" she asked facing him,her gown was blue, cinched tightly at the waist ,the neckline if it was possible was cut even lower than the one on her other gown ruffles adorned the neckline.His siblings left him to face Adelaide alone,Peter could hear their laughter

Peter looked away,his cheeks colouring furiously.He jumped up ,"I...I ...I have to um go I have a um meeting with Oreius" he stammered ,Adelaide stood up too walking toward him.

"Oooh,but Petey,my pet ,we haven't even spoken of our wedding day much less our wedding night"Adelaide crooned.winding her arms around him ,"I want a million doves ,roses,gold carriages lining the streets,fifty white horses ,my dress will be white with gold and ruffles " she babbled on and on

Peter pushed her away ,"I..I really have to go"

Dinner was the worst,King Clovis sat across from Susan,Lucy sat next to Edmund and across from Peter.Adaliade sat close to Peter ,she was so close she was practically in his lap. Peter looked very uncomfortable especially since Adaliade wanted a bite of everything Peter had on his plate and they weren't dainty bites either. They were huge bites

"When were married we'll share everything ,won't we,Petey dear" she cooed taking a huge forkful of his potatoes.

"He never said you were getting married" Edmund pointed out

"Course he did,didn't you Petey sweetie" Adelaide cooed

Peter suddenly found his plate very interesting

"Didn't you say we were to be married under the stars" Adalaide demanded "With six hundred roses scattered throughout the hall and my gown will be light blue with oodles of lace.You do love lace don't you,Petey petty darling dear." she cooed

Peter fought the urge to vomit,Lucy made retching noises behind her hand,Edmund pantomimed gagging .Susan bit her lip her shoulderd shaking with laughter.Even the courtiers looked cross between being amused and sickened.King Clovis who was as annoying as his daughter looked happy .

Adalaide was either too smitten with Peter or too stupid to notice( my guess is the latter) she leaned toward Peter practically breathing down his neck ."I just looooooove how the light catches your eyes,they're so blue"

Lucy skipped through the halls humming,her crown was slightly askew ,her feet were bare(she hated wearing her satin slippers and only wore them if Susan forced her) and in her small fist she clutched a handful of posies slightly wilted .

"Luucy!" Lucy groaned as she turned to face Adalaide,"Peter isn't here" the little girl said lying for her brother(Peter was hiding somewhere in the castle)

Adalaide didn't seem to hear her,"Oooh,what pritty bitty widdle flowers you picked ,aren't they so adorable and what a pretty widdle girl you are aren't you sweetums you're just a gem just a pwetty widdle pwincess"

"I'm a queen!" Lucy cried indignant

Adalaide giggled,"You are such a precious thing and such an imagination too .Yes you do,yes you pwecious widdle darling"

Lucy kicked her in the shins ,"I'm a queen!" she cried fleeing down the hall

"Owwwwww!" Adalaide's shrieks echoed down the marble hall.

Peter spotted Lucy skipping down the hall a look of glee on her face.

He wondered what she had done ,then decided he didn't care because he had heard Adalaide's annoying shrieks.Unfortunately Adalide found him,her face was red and she was rubbing her shin and moaning loudly much more loudly than any half grown princess has any right to moan.Especially when the only thing wrong is a bruised shin given by a little girl in bare feet.

"She kicked meeeeee!" Adalaide moaned in distress,"I could have died"

Peter rolled his eyes and walked away.Adalaide ran after him,"Throw her in the dungeons now!" she screeched

Peter turned around and looked at her,one eyebrow raised ,the other lowered,half squinting,he tilted his head to the side slightly,then said,"Ten to one you deserved it and she's a queen and my baby sister,I'm not throwing her in a dungeoun"

"Though I'd like to throw you in the dungeoun" he said under his breath

Adalaide threw her arms around Peter or tried to ,Peter stepped out of the way and Adalaide in her haste and stupidity didn't notice the big huge window or else she would have stopped,but alas she didn't and she fell over the side.Screaming , she plummeted to her death and sadly no one cared because Adalaide Almira Fabiola Ismeralda Olga was an idiot and a annoying princess . The moral of this story is never put stupid princesses near windows and never treat Lucy like a baby.Because she will get angry.Also don't mess with the High King.

**The end**


End file.
